A Sunny Day
by anivanchic77
Summary: Its a rare, sunny day at Forks, and Bellas off to school without Edward. Upon going to Edwards house afterschool, she finds a stunning sight. What is it you ask? Well, read and find out! Reviews please!
1. Chapter 1

**A Sunny Day**

**Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic ever. It may be a little OOC but give it a try please! It has a lot of fluff! I love fluff:D. Please Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: Hmm…Lets get this right the first time….I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS IT!..Thank you:D**

I woke up to the annoying buzzing of my alarm clock, feeling dazed. I reached over and pushed the snooze button. The rare sunlight of Forks peeked through my windows, reminding me that it was the start of another day. I groaned, remembering I had to endure another day of brain-numbing nonsense in school.

Then I heard my most favorite sound in the world. His musical laugh echoed through the walls in my room, putting the best instrument to shame. I quickly sat up and saw Edward sitting in my rocking chair, looking at me with an amused grin on his god-like face. My returning smile was huge.

Before I knew it, he was beside me on the bed, his arms wrapped around my torso. I started from the sudden movement but then relaxed and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Good morning, my Angel."

I smiled against his shirt. "Good morning."

He chuckled, remembering something.

"What?"

"Why did you groan when you woke up?"

I sighed. "Because I was harshly reminded by the sunlight…"

I realized what I had just said and squealed in delight as I jumped off the bed, away from his arms. I froze as I realized my sudden movement and cautiously turned around to register the emotion playing across his face. He was watching me with an amused, but slightly disappointed look.

"Is something the matter?"

I grinned at him and went to completely pull back the curtains and open my window. "Its one of those very rare sunny days in our oh-so-lovely town of Forks," I replied.

I breathed in the humid, but still damp air outside. I looked at the sunlight playing across the grass and trees. Charlie's car wasn't in site, so I figured he had already left. I knew that Forks was truly a beautiful place, if only the sun would come out more often. I realized Edward hadn't said anything so I turned around to ask him why he was being quiet, but I gasped at the sight before me and lost my train of thought.

He was sitting on the bed, staring at me with his head cocked to the side, an unreadable expression on his face. His bare arms and face were shining with little diamonds from the sun outside. No matter how many times I had seen him in the sun, I didn't think I would ever get used to the amazing, beautiful creature that was Edward.

However, the amazement was short-lived, as I realized with another groan that there would be no way that Edward would be in school today, I would be forced to sit with Jessica and her group, but that wasn't the thing that got to me. Spending a whole day without my Edward was unimaginable. Even though I had done it before, it still knocked the air out of my lungs.

Realizing my distress, Edward moved from the bed and came to stand in front of me, wrapping his arms protectively around me, and resting his chin on my hair.

"It'll be okay Bella; it is just one day after all."

I sighed, relaxing despite my anxiety, as he touched me. "I know. But the fact that I have to endure another day without you is unfathomable."

He sighed. "You have no idea how true that is. I can't bear to be away from you for one of your human minutes. The idea of spending a whole day without you is unjust."

He lifted my chin up to look me in the eyes. "However, if you want to of course, you can come to my house after school. I do presume that you would want to come home and clean up first, do your homework, and other things before that."

I rolled my eyes. Who would have time to think of trivial things like that when you get an offer to go to your unearthly beautiful boyfriend's house right after school?

He grinned. "So I'm guessing it's my house right after school?"

I decided to tease him. "Well, I do have to do other stuff."

That wiped the grin off his face, I realized with a satisfied smile. He smirked, "And what exactly is that 'other stuff'?"

"Hmm…Well you know….The usual….mop the kitchen floor; do the laundry, water the plants…"

He raised his eyebrows, "If I remember correctly, you very recently mopped and did the laundry, so that's off the list. And as for the plants, have you forgotten, my silly Bella that we live in a place where it rains almost all year-round. The plants get enough water as it is, the little bit of sunlight will do them some good."

"Darn!" I mumbled, looking at the ground. I heard that all too familiar laugh echo through my room once again. I couldn't help but smile.

"You won that round." I said with a grin.

He grinned back. "Before we get too carried away, you better get ready before you're late."

I glanced at the clock and squeaked. Had 20 minutes past already! I retrieved my toiletries, towel, and clothes and hurried to the bathroom. I quickly brushed my teeth, and then rushed into the shower. However, the shower couldn't be hurried. I relaxed under the hot jets of water and tried to get my mind off of the looming day ahead without Edward. I finally got out, dried myself off, and put on my clothes. I pulled the brush through my long hair a couple of times and glanced at my reflection in the mirror.

I sighed, and muttered. "This is as good as its going to get." I quickly put all my things away and hurried downstairs. Hoping against hope that Edward would be there to say good-bye.

He was of course. Sitting in one of the unmatched chairs, staring off into space. He wasn't facing me so I thought I would get back at him for all those times he snuck up on me. I quietly tiptoed behind him, hoping I wouldn't trip. Right when I was behind him, prepared to scare him, in one lithe movement he was out of the chair. I turned around in a circle, looking for him.

"Edward!" I called, anxious now.

I heard a ghostly chuckle, and then cold arms were around me in the next second.

"Do you really think that I can't hear you, my love? I could hear you upstairs in the bathroom, not to mention that I can smell you amazing scent."

I turned around in my arms and glared at him. "You don't have to rub it in," I mumbled.

He laughed his exuberant laugh again, but then instantly went back to being serious. I frowned. "I disagree with you." He said.

I stared at him as if he had grown a horn on his head, even though that wouldn't make him any less handsome then he already was. "Huh?"

He grinned. "'This is as good as its going to get.'?" He asked me incredulously.

I rolled my eyes. He leaned in to whisper in my ear. "What makes you think that? You are the most beautiful creature to walk this earth. If only you could see that. No one can even compare to one-tenth of your beauty. And I'm still stunned that you are mine. I think, no, I know I am the luckiest man in this world." He looked into my eyes after his speech, and I couldn't help but blush crimson.

His eyes were so captivating; I stopped breathing as he leaned in to softly touch his lips to mine. All too soon it was over. I sighed.

Edward smiled, and said, "Even though I would have nothing against continuing this for the rest of the day, I don't think Charlie would like it very much if he received a call from the school saying his daughter didn't show up today."

I groaned, "Yeah, you're probably right, I better go." I looked up at him again. "I'll miss you."

"I'll wait for you at home. Now go." And with one last kiss he was gone.

I sighed and went to get my stuff and keys. The drive to school was fidgety. I got to my first class right when the bell rang. The first few classes were dull, and it was spent day-dreaming about Edward. During lunch, Jessica invited me to sit with them, as was her usual routine when the Cullen's weren't at school. I sat there, eating my lunch, but not tasting it. Finally the bell rang, and I went to Biology, missing Edward more and more with every step.

Finally, the last class of the day came. Gym was worse then I remembered. Edward gone had its toll on me. I fell more then usual, and hurt people more then usual. The nightmare lasted for an hour and a half, but then the final bell finally rang, the sound of freedom. I hurried to get dressed, and went to my car. When I got in, I realized that I was done a lot earlier then I thought. I must be really anxious to see Edward. I hurried to his house, going at speeds that I hadn't thought was capable for my old truck.

I arrived, and noticed that Edwards Volvo wasn't in the drive. I nervously looked around the area, but he wasn't anywhere in site. I got out of the truck and quickly went to the front door. The second I rang the bell, the door opened. It was Alice.

"Hi Bella!" She said, smiling widely, with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Um… Hi Alice. What's going on?"

She cocked her head to the side, still smiling, "Nothing. Why do you ask?"

I now noticed that she also had an amused expression. It felt like she knew something that I didn't.

"Never mind. Do you know where Edward is?" I asked.

At this she grinned widely. "Yes, I do. He's around at the back."

I raised my eyebrows, "What is he doing there?"

"Oh… I don't know. He's always off on his own…" But after she said that, I knew she knew what was going on.

"Alice..." I said warningly. She laughed her musical laugh.

"Oh Bella, I really don't know what he's up to, why don't you go to the back and see."

And at that she giggled, and closed the door. I stood there for a second staring at the door and trying to figure out what in the world was going on. Finally, with a sigh, I gave up and decided to do just what Alice told me to.

I quickly, but carefully walked to the back of the house, and as I did the back of the Volvo came into view. I couldn't see Edward anywhere near though. I quickened my steps, but stopped dead at my tracks when I saw the sight before me.

Edward had his back to me, with a hose in his hands, washing the car. I noticed that his hair was partially wet, and clinging to his head. His dark blue jeans were also wet below his knees. But I couldn't see the front of his shirt. He was wearing a black button down shirt, with the sleeves pushed up to his elbow, exposing his hard muscles on his forearms. The wind was blowing my way, so I knew he couldn't smell me. He was completely oblivious to me, and I was glad, because I was standing there, gawking at him.

Suddenly, he walked around to the other side of the car, and I noticed his shirt was undone in the front, and I gasped.

His marble chest was exposed to me, with droplets of water running down. I could see his amazing abs, and chest muscles glistening in the sun like diamonds. I could see his face now, so I could see his hair clinging to his forward, and he looked like a male model at a photo shoot for cars more then anything else. He still hadn't seen anything. I was frozen in my place, still staring at him, I realized that my mouth was partially open and quickly closed it. I took a step forward.

Suddenly he looked up. He looked surprised, and then looked down at himself. With an embarrassed grin he looked back up at me. Before I could blink, he was in front of me, the hose turned off, and the hair pushed out of his eyes.

"Bella! You're early. I was just washing my car…I was going to go up soon and get changed…." He sounded highly embarrassed. He looked down into my eyes. I still hadn't said anything.

I said the first thing that came to mind. "Why are you washing your car when it's just going to get wet tomorrow?" I felt completely idiotic.

However, he threw back his head and laughed. When he was finally done he grinned and said, "Well I was bored out of my mind, and I was missing you so much, so to get everything out of my mind I decided to wash my car, and tune out everyone from my head. That's why I didn't hear you coming."

I nodded, and he smiled. I looked down at his amazing body again; I still couldn't grasp how perfect he looked. He caught me staring and gave me his heart-stopping crooked grin. I looked away, embarrassed, and blushing furiously.

He laughed and put his arms around me. "You don't have to be embarrassed. I would be staring at you too if you were washing a car."

I looked up and smiled shyly. "I like that color on you."

He smiled. "Thank you. And I must say I am very partial to that color on you also." He said, gently stroking my cheek. I blushed even more.

He suddenly pulled me against his chest. I could feel his hard skin against mine, and I could feel the heat rising up my whole body again, and my heart pounding feverishly against my chest. He chuckled, and put his lips against mine. He kissed me for what seemed like 5 minutes, but was only 5 seconds. He then gently parted my lips a little.

I couldn't help myself, the stress of the whole day, and my day without him made me forget all of our boundaries. I tangled my hands in his hair and pulled him to me. I parted my lips more and deepened the kiss more then I had ever done before.

But before I could get too far, he had untangled himself from me, holding me at arms length, but not letting me go.

"Bella!" He growled. I looked up at him cautiously, he had his eyes closed, and I could tell he was holding his breath. "I'm sorry." I breathed, looking down and feeling very guilty.

He sighed, and pulled me closer. "It's fine." His voice was husky, and deep, he still wasn't breathing. I looked up into his eyes and to my surprise, didn't see them cautious, and filled with hunger. But instead I saw love, and lust there.

Suddenly, his mood shifted and he grinned down at me. "Couldn't hold it in could you?"

I glared at him, but I could still see the same emotion as before in his eyes. I sighed. "Shouldn't you get back to your car?" He stopped and looked over his shoulder. He turned around and had a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Yes I probably should, but you can help me."

I stared at him curiously. Suddenly, he had let me go and was 3 feet away from me, holding the hose. But it wasn't pointed towards the car, no, it was pointed towards me!

I glared at him in alarm, backing away slowly. "You wouldn't! Edward I swear if you get a drop of water on me…" I left the threat unfinished.

He gave me his crooked grin, and slowing turned on the water. I closed my eyes, waiting for the cold water to touch my body. But it never came.

I opened my eyes and found myself cradled against Emmett's chest. I looked up and he was grinning at me wildly. I sighed with relief and thanked him.  
He laughed. "Now I couldn't let Edward do that to you when you're a human. That's just unfair."

Then we heard the familiar growl. "Emmett, where the hell did you take her!"

Emmett barked his ear-splitting laugh. "Like I'm going to tell you."

I looked around and noticed that we were hidden well in the trees and had a clear view of Edward, but he was looking around trying to figure out where we were. I knew Emmett was blocking his mind. Suddenly I saw Alice creeping up behind Edward. In one lithe movement she had the hose out of his hands, and turned on the water fully. I heard Edward yell Alice's name, and the water was suddenly turned off. In the next second we were in front of Alice and Edward, and I was on my feet.

Edward was standing there, soaked from head to toe with water. His clothes were clinging to his body, and his hair was dripping wet. He looked like a Greek god.

I laughed openly. "Thanks for having my back guys." I grinned at Emmett and Alice. I then turned to Edward and said, "You know you deserved it. It was very unfair what you did." His expression went from shocked to playful in two seconds. "Oh really?" He growled.

He crouched down resembling a lion, and pounced at me. He grabbed my waist, and we both went down on the ground. He was on top of me, water dripping all over me. Before I could utter a word, his lips were on mine.

I forgot that Alice and Emmett were there with us. I tuned out Emmett whistling, and Alice laughing madly. All I remembered was Edward. I wound my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. I could feel the smile on his lips. At that moment, I knew there would be no other place that I wanted to be.

**So what do you guys think? Bad, good? Please review! I like reviews:D**

**Love, anivanchic77**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm sorry this isn't an update, but it was a oneshot. It is my fault, but I didn't know how else to post this, so people actually know:D. Anyways, I got amazing reviews for this story! And I'm so grateful to those reviewers! Thank you so much! It really did mean a lot to me. Anyways, I've decided to post another oneshot type of thing. By "type of thing" I don't think its going to only be a oneshot. It may be a couple of chapters actually, and actually be a "mini" plot. So, keep your eyes open for that. Please read it and review when its up. It'll probably be up by this Sunday, hopefully:D. Well this was longer than I wanted to be. Sorry. But see you guys later!**

**Love, anivanchic77**


End file.
